Ghost Wolf
by Karaifan16
Summary: Another fanfic that is on my deviant art. It's basically every episode told differently by my oc, Estrella Grey, Valerie Grey's cousin. She is a 1/3 ghost, 1/3 werewolf, and 1/3 human mutant hybrid. She is trying to fit in a new town and trying not let her wild side out
1. Bio

Bio: Estrella Grey

Family:

Vincent Grey (Father), Luna Nova (Mother, deceased), Valeriey Grey (cosine), Damon Grey (uncle)

Resident: Amity Park (currently), Wisconsin (formerly)

Species: one-third human, one-third ghost, one-third werewolf

Nicknames: Wolf girl, Green fur, Chica Lobo, Wolfy girly, Baby Cub

Nationality: Half black, half Hispanic

Appearances:

Human:

Hair: Long black (always in a pony)

skin: Mocha

Eyes: green

Ghost:

Hair: Snow white

Skin: Lighter shad of mocha

Eyes: Green

Wolf:

Fur: Black with a mocha underbody

Eyes: Blood red

Ghost Wolf

Fur: Snow white with a light mocha underbody

Eyes: Light green

Likes:

Volunteering

camping

nature

animals

reading

ghosts

Wulf

Track

science

mediation

helping her friends

hiking

magic

paranormal

gothic art

all types of music (beside hip hop and rap)

Dislikes:

Cheerleading

Popular People

bulling

animal abuse

fur clothing

math

people who hurt nature

heat

Beauty compactions

ghost who want hurt people and visa versa

Personality:

She can be a bit rage full from time to time, but she can remind herself who she is. She is a friend to most of the ghosts in the ghost zone, but when they frighten her world, she puts that aside to fight for the ones she loves. Even though she lived in a log cabin in the woods, she does have great people skills. She is loyal to her family, even when Valeriey became a ghost hunter, she never wants to hurts her. Sometime she think she's too trusting, but she always has good judgment.

Character intersect:

Friends:

Danny Fenton: Estrella likes to help him with fighting ghost and controlling his powers, he appreciate her help and thinks of her as a loyal friend. As a fellow half ghost, he doesn't always like a freak thanks to her.

Sam Manson: She likes Estrella because of her strength and loyalty to Mother Nature. Estrella likes Sam's style and how she willing to fight for what she believes in, She sometimes goes to her for advice on what she should do.

Tucker Foley: She finds him a tiny bit annoying, but she does find his knowledge of tech and meat impressive in some odd way. He find her cute and has asked her out at a dozen times, but she turns him down every time.

Jazz Fenton: Estrella admires Jazz's intelligent and how protective she is about Danny. Jazz think of her like a sister sometimes. Jazz trusts Estrella with Danny's life, so she asks her to watch out for him when their in danger.

Jack Fenton: She finds him to be an idiot most of the time, but he does impresses her from time to time.

Maddie Fenton: Estrella respects Maddie for many reasons, her mind, her strength, her loyalty to her family. She thinks of her like a mother figure. Maddie does likes how she helps her around the lab and how she likes to learn more about ghosts, and she does thinks of her like a daughter.

Danni Fenton: Estrella thinks of her like a little sister, she worries about Danni whenever she leaves. Danni does think of her like a big sister, but she thinks that Estrella can be a little over protective.

Valeriey Grey: Though just cosines, they're like sisters. Estrella worries about her all the time. They love each other so much that they'll protect one another with their lives.

Neutral:

Ember Mclain: Whenever she's beaten by Danny and sent back to the Ghost Zone, Estrella always makes sure she okay and hides her from Walker. She loves her music, but she can't be hypnotized by it because of her wolf hearing. She's the one who set Skulker and Ember up, she felt like they both should be happy in their afterlives.

Skulker: Unlike with Danny, Skulker doesn't want to hunt Estrella. He helps her train on his island. She finds his hunting addiction is horrible.

Box Ghost: She feels sorry for him that no one takes him seriously, but she does like how he never gives up on himself.

Pointdexter: She feel sorry for him for how he was treated during when he was alive.

Dora: Estrella thinks that Dore lets her brother use her way too much. Estrella try to help Dora anyway she can to gain the repeat of her people, and helps her control her dragon powers.

Vlad Masters: She always thought of him like an uncle, she always tries to see the best in him. When she got her ghost powers, he trained her to control her powers and how navigate through the ghost zone. He thinks of her like a daughter, he never wants to hurt her.

Enemies:

Ghost King: She fought him when he tried to take over Amity Park. She hates him for hurt Vlad and Valerie.

Powers/abilities:

Super speed: Her wolf side has given great speed.

Night-vision: She can see in the dark quite well, it helps her during night patrols and in dark caves.

Metamorphose: She can transform into a wolf, a ghost, and a ghost wolf when she wants to.

Ghostly howl: Like the ghostly whale, the ghostly howl uses sounds waves to push objects in the opposite direction.

Intangibility/Invisibility: She can phase through solid objects and not be seen.

Wolf-smell: Her heighten sense of smell lets her sniff out anything.

Survival-skills: Trained since she was a baby, she can survive in the wilderness for a long time.

Omnilingualism: She can understand all animals.

Weakness:

Extreme tempters: In both her human and werewolf forms she can't sweat, so she pants.

Unpleasing order: Terrible smells are horrible on her sensitive nose.


	2. Mystery Meat Part 1

Running, that's the first thing I remember, running with Madre, that's all I see when sleep sometimes, we'd run until my alarm clock, like right now. I woke to sound of my dog whistle alarm clock, "Another time Mother, another time," I sighed as turned off my alarm.

I looked around my new room for a second, I saw my old book case, filled with books on every type of knowledge of every supernatural creature, my old maple wood dresser that my papi made from a fallen maple tree, my new oak wood desk with an old jewelry box, my day outfit I choose the night before, and a silver brush on it, and the room only had one window but it was okay for city living.

I got out of bed and picked up my clothes and laid them out. I study at my outfit: A dark left green v-neck t-shirt, a pair of ripped brown jeans, and ivy green running shoes. I got dressed and opened the jewelry box took out my madre's silver necklace with a crescent moon made out of a moon stone and with a small star sapphire connected to the bottom of it and put it on, brushed my hair, then left my room.

I walked into the empty hallway and smelled the delicious scent of meat coming from the kitchen. I walk the kitchen to see Papi frying up some food on the new stove. "Morning Estrella," he said, greeting me without turning around, "Sleep well?"

I sat down at the kitchen table and said, "Same dream, running with Madre."

"Here's your breakfast," he said as he put my plate next to me, "You really should eat to help you started your first day," he said he sat down. My father was wearing his blue long sleeve shirt and his cacky pants.

I started to eat my bacon and sausage, Papi saw that I had a frown. "Is something wrong, Cub," he asked me with a worried tone.

I took a gulp and let out a sigh, "I'm fine, Papi," I answered, but I could tell that's not the answer he wanted, "Well, I guess I'm just nervous about my first day of school, I mean you and Mama taught me everything you two knew, but I haven't spend a lot of time in a big town or with many other humans," I starter to panted, I do that when I start to freak out.

Papi put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Estrella, remember that no matter what, you are a member of this family, we are a pack. We can do anything when we're together," he told me and I knew he was right, "And Valerie will be there to show you around anyway."

There was a knock at the door; I smelled peach shampoo coming from the door, Val's signature scent. "That's Valerie," I said as got up and walked to the door.

I opened the door and saw Val there in her usual outfit, she greeted me with hug and said " Morning Cos, you look great," she said studying my outfit, then she look behind me and saw Papi sitting down and said, "Hey Uncle."

"Hello Valerie," he said to her while sipping his cafe (coffee), "You two better get to school, I don't want my daughter to be late on day."

"Right, let's get going," Val said before she walked towards the door, "Come on, Estrella."

"Coming," I replied, I grabbed my leaf green backpack and bag lunch and hugged Papi goodbye, "Adios, Papi," I said to him, then I went out the door.

"Good luck," I heard him say before I shut the door.

We walk down stairs and outside. "Okay E, just follow me," Valerie told me then started walk, so I followed in her direction.

While we were walk I started to wonder what it's like at the school. "So Valerie, what's it like at your school exactly?" I asked.

"It like any other school I guess, and you're in luck since I'm with the in crowd," she said in proud voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well I just want to make some friends and try to adjust to the city," I told her with head down.

"Hey don't worry Cos, you're a great girl, plus you're really pretty," she said.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked in a confused voice. I've never really thought that I was attractive. Strong, smart, calm, but I never would think I was pretty.

"Well duh."

We kept walking and Val was still talking about popularity but I wasn't listening, I was forcing on the animals around me talking. When we moved here I thought that I wouldn't get to hear the voices of them again. But I'm glad I can hear them.

"Hey E, we're here," she snapped me out of my trance and I saw the school, Casper High. I saw a lot of people there, it made me kinda nervous.

I started to smell a mixture of ectoplasm and human. 'Another half ecto scent, like Uncle Vald's, but younger? Where is it coming from?' I thought I should investigate, but had to get away from Valerie first. "Umm Val, I think I'm going to look around for myself and check in with the principal, I'll see you at lunch time," I said as I started running towards the school enterness.

"Okay, be careful," I heard her say as I was running off.

I went in and saw the green and white lay out. I walk looking around as I did until I walked into someone and fell down. I opened my eyes and saw a teenage girl with aqua blue eyes, long orange hair, a long sleeved v-necked black shirt, a pair of aqua blue pants that matched he eyes, a pair of simple black flats, and an aqua blue headband.

The girl got and held out her hand to me and said, "Sorry about that, you okay?" I could sense that she had a good heart in her. She did smell faintly of ectoplasm but it wasn't her who was the half-ghost.

"I'm fine, and it was my fault so I'm sorry," I explained as i grabbed her hand and got up. "Hi, I'm Estrella Grey, it's my first day here," I said introducing myself.

"Jasmine Fenton," she said, shaking my hand. Fenton? as in Jack Fenton? My papi's old collage friend.

"Is your father Jack Fenton?" she look nervous when I asked.

"Oh no, how do you know my dad?" she asked in worried tone.

"He's an old collage friend of my papi. They were studying about science of ghosts together."

"Oh, let me guess your dad drive you crazy too with all the ghost talk, right?" she said to me, rolling her eyes.

"Not really. Hey which way is the principal's office?"

"This way," She pulled me in her direction. "So, what's your family like?" she asked.

"Well, it's just Papi and me since my mother passed away when I was 10, but I have a bunch of family back in Wisconsin, and my cousin Valerie Grey goes here and he Father is my uncle," I explain to her.

"Well, welcome to Casper High and here we are, the principal's office," she said than knocked on the office door.

"Yes?" a female voice came from the office.

"Principal Ishiyama? It's Jasmine Fenton, there's a new student here who need see you."

"Yes yes, come in," she replied. Jasmine open the door and we went in. "Why hello Miss..."

"Grey, Estrella Grey, I'm here for my class schedule."

"Oh right, the new student. Just give me a moment find it," she said after she opened the filing cabinet next to her. "Ah, here you go," she said giving me a slip of paper with my schedule.

"Thank you, Principal Ishiyama," I got up, bowed my head to her as sign of respect, and left the room. Jasmine was waiting for me outside of the office.

"So, you get your schedule?" she asked.

"Yes, Jasmine."

"Cool, by the way, just call me 'Jazz' everyone does," she explained, "Can I your schedule?" I handed to her and she read it aloud, "You have all of the same the classes as my little brother Danny."

"Maybe we'll become friends," the first period bell rang, "Ah! Wow, that is loud," I said while covering my ears, then I noticed that Jazz had confused look on her face. "Sorry, I'm sensitive to some loud noise."

"It's okay, you'd better get to your first class or you'll be late."

"K bye," I said as I ran off. 'Okay, first find Mr. Lancer room then at lunch sniff out the halfa, talk to them, and see how they got powers,' I thought to myself as I looked around. Eventually I found the room and I went in. "Disculpe, Excuse me, is this M. Lancer room?"

"Yes," an overweight, middle age, bald man with green eyes, a goatee, and was wearing a light blue shirt with a black tie, blue pants, and black shoe sitting in a chair next to a teacher's desk, "Class, this is Estrelle Grey. She is new here. Miss. Grey, take a seat next to the goth girl."

I nodded and walk over to the seat next to a girl with purple lipstick, purple eyes, short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head in a green hair tie, she wear a black choker, a black tank top with a purple in the center, a black stripe skirt, purple leggings, and black combat boots. "Hola, nice to meet you," I said to her, "What's your name?"

"Sam," she said in resounds. Her eyes darted to my necklace, "Whoa sweet bling, where did you get it?"

"Oh, this?" I said in resounds while pointing to my necklace, "It was my mother, you like it?"

"Yeah, it's totally cool," Sam said.

"Gracias," I said thanking her.

"You can speak Spanish?" she asked.

"Fluidity."

"Hey, by any chance are you related to Valerie Grey?" she asked me in a worried tone.

"Yes, she my cousin," I explained.

"So, are you a mean, popular girl too?" she asked in a harsh tone.

I was confused by her comment because that doesn't sound like Val at all. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Well, it is."

I started to get nervous, maybe Val has changed a lot.

The bell rang I went to my other classes and then went to lunch and saw a banner hanging over the kitchen that read 'Ultra Meatless Monday.' The staff was serving what looked like mud and grass on a bun, I was glad I brought my lunch Papi made me. I saw Val waving to me to her table. I came over and sat down.

"Estrella, this Star," Valerie said, pointing to a girl with blond hair and a orange flower.

"Hi," I said, intraducing myself, "Did you know my name means star in Spanish."

They all look at me like I was some odd person. "So, this Dash, Pauliane, and Kwan," Val said, gestured to two jocks and one girl.

"Hola all," I said.

They all looked at Pauliane in confusion. "That means 'hello,'" she translated, showing she knows Spanish.

"You speak Spanish, too?" I asked.

"A few words," she said, explaining, "So, are you some sort brainiac?"

"Well, I'm quite knowledgeable, but I'm just as smart as any of you," I said trying not to sound boastful.

"Ugh, I can't believe we have to eat mud and grass!" Dash said in a irradiated voice. "It's because of Fenton's goth friend! They all are such loser."

"Yeah, not to mention Tucker, too," I can't believe that Val just said that. Valerie has always been so nice to other, what happened to her.

Dash got up and walked over to Sam and who I guess Danny and Tucker, I decided to intervened, but then my ghost scene went off. I looked around saw the ghost lunch lady float around in kitchen. "I'm going to eat my lunch outside," I snuck into the kitchen when everyone-less was distracted by Dash.

I saw Lunch Lady cooking something. "Beatrice, what are doing here?" I asked, using her non-ghost name.

"Well, if isn't Estrella, what you doing here, Dear?" she asked me while taking from cooking. "I'm just cooking meat loaf, what's supposed to be today lunch."

"Papi accepted a job into the city, so I go to school here now school, and you should," I was interrupted by someone yelling 'garbage fight'. I saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker crawling towards the kitchen. 'Why they're coming over here?'

"I better get out here before anyone see me," I walked over to the wall, "Bye, B," I said as phased out the wall.

"Good bye, Dear."


	3. mystery meat part 2

I walked through the wall to the courtyard and kept my invisibility. I snuck passed everyone, I walked to a wall and phased back into the wall, so I could turn back into solid form, but it looked like I phased right into a ghost fight with the Lunch lady and a ghost boy who looked like Danny, wait that is Danny. I can't believe it, Danny Fenton is the new halfa, there's someone less like me beside Uncle Vlad.

I can't to get involved with it, or at least not yet anyway. I tried to sneak past them but I accidently tripped Sam when she tried to run away and fell. "Come here Dear child, I'll give you a proper meal," Lunch Lady said as she summoned meat out of nowhere. I wandered where the meat was coming from. Beatrice looked like she was made of meat. Lunch Lady dragged Sam away and I followed them while Tucker and Danny were getting in trouble with Mr. Lancer and Dash.

I followed them until my energy was about to give out, so I hid in the girl's bathroom, checked the stalls to see if they were empty, and transformed back solid from. I walked to the mirror to see that my hair was all messy. Val then walked in and saw me. "Whoa, Estrella, are you okay? Your hair's a disaster," she said to me.

"Um, I, um, ran out of the lunch room before the food fight got too out of control and I guess the wind messed up my hair," I had to lied, if Valerie knew I'm part ghost I don't what she would do, not to mention that I'm part wolf she would freak out.

"Well, I have a brush in my locker, follow me," she said as we left the bathroom. She took me to her locker and grabbed her brush and gave it to me.

"Thanks, um Val, what do you know about Danny Fenton?" I asked as I brushed my hair.

"Why would you be interested in that geek?" she replied.

"Well, I don't think he's a geek, but I've only met his sister Jazz and she seems nice," I said.

"Okay, she is such a nerd and their family are so weird."

"Well, some would say I'm weird, you know because I lived my whole in cabin in the woods and was home-school and spending my summers survival training in the wild," I kept listing.

"Survival training?" she asked in a confused voice.

"What? Mother always said 'Siempre estar preparado," I said in Spanish. Valerie looked at me with curious face. I groaned and said, "Always be prepared," I translated. I've got to teach her Spanish, I am sick of having to translate. I started to smell meat coming from the basement, I knew it could only be Beatrice. "Um, I got to go to my next class, see you later," I said before I bashed off.

I walked until I found a spot where I could transform into my ghost wolf form. I let out a howl and started to grow brown fur all over my body, my mouth grew into a muzzle, my teeth grew into fangs, my hands and feet became large paws with razor sharp claws, my ears moved to the top of my head and became pointed, my knees went backwards, my arms became legs, and I grew a tail. I got on all fours and turned my fur white and my eyes green.

I went intangible and went through the floor. When I arrived at the basement I saw huge boxes of meat, I thought that it was meatless school now. I put my nose to ground and started to sniff for Beatrice's ecto-scent and Sam's human scent, it took me a moment, but I found Sam covered by a mountain of meat and the lunch lady trying to feed her meat. I then heard Tucker and Danny's voices coming closer. I started to crawl toward Sam and started to eat the meat to get her out.

Sam turned her head when she heard me chewing and said, "Who are you?" she asked me. I didn't answer, can't be sure that I can trust them yet. I heard Tucker coming and I went through the floor. I stayed under what seemed like minutes and then I popped my head out the floor and saw Danny fighting Beatrice. I kept invisible and intangible, so I would be spotted. I then saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker get thrown by Beatrice to a wall. If it wasn't for Danny turning them intangible they would have been splattered on the wall.

"Beatrice, what are you being so mean to. . ." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I clasped on the floor. She then picked me up and held me bridal style, "Not use to using my powers so much," I said in a weak voice, I then black out after that. I woke up in my room and saw Papi pacing back and forth, "Papi?" I said in a confused manner.

"Estrella, you're finally up, thank goodness!" he exclaimed before hugging me tightly.

"What happened?"

Papi stopped the hug and said, "Beatrice told me that over used your powers and passed out when she brought you here."

"Oh right, I guess I forgot," I said as I rubbed my head. "Ow, I have headache."

"Honey, what was Beatrice doing at your school?"

"Apparently, making meatloaf," I said.

"How did she even get here, the closest ghost portal is in Wisconsin," he said.

"Well that may not be true, apparently the Fentons lives in this city too, and their son and daughter go to my school, and their son is like me, part ghost part human," I explained as I rubbed my head.

Papi's eyes shrunk and he said, "How is that even possible, does his family know, how did you find out, what powers does he have?"

"In order: Don't know, probably, I saw him in ghost form when he fought Beatrice, and from what I saw that he can transform into a ghost and human, and he can phase through wall, and he can turn invisible," I said. "Papi, what am I going to do? I can't just up and ask, 'Why and how are part ghost and by the way I'm part ghost and a werewolf?'"

"Hmm, why don't you call Vlad and see what he thinks about the situation? Since he was friends with me and Jack and Maddie, maybe he'll know what's going on?" he suggested.

"Great idea let me get my laptop and chat with him," I said as I went to one of my boxes I haven't unpacked yet, I should see if Cornelius the Box Ghost can help me unpack since he has powers over all box to help me unpack. I'll just go into the ghost world and see if he can help later. After two minutes of searching I found it. I turned it on and saw my screen saver picture of my mother's family at the last pack meeting. I called Uncle Vlad and he picked up. "Hola Uncle, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Oh, don't worry, Estrella. Now is there something the matter? Remember you can come to me with anything," he said. Uncle Vlad has always been there for me ever since I got my ghost powers five years ago. Since he has ghost powers also Papi thought it would be good idea that he train me so I can keep my abilities under control.

"Well, I'm slowly getting adjusted to life in the city, and well, there's another halfa here and he goes to my new school," I told him in a nervous voice.

"Hmm, I've heard of a new half living/ half ghost boy through the ghost grape vine. I think you should just talk to him, who knows maybe you two will become friends," he told me

I smiled. "As always Uncle, your right. I'll with you at your college reunion in a few months. Te amo," I said to him.

"Love you too and don't be such a stranger you know you can pop by anytime via my portal, gotta go talk to you later," he said before he signed off.

I turned off my laptop and put on my desk. I decide it was time to go see Clockwork see what he thinks I should do. I went out into hallway yell, "Papi, I'm going to the Ghost Zone for an hour!"

"Remember that living things can walk right through the wall there!" he yelled back.

I focused my energy to turn my hand into a ghost wolf hand and slashed a portal into the Ghost Zone. I then turned into my ghost form. My ghost form just had me in a black and white tank top with a crescent moon on it, a pair of white tights, a pair of black knee high-heeled boots, and my black hair turned white. I went in and the rift closed. I loved going to the Ghost Zone, seeing all my ghost friends, training on Skulker's island, learning about the history from people who have past. I saw Ember practicing her song 'Remember' for her album. "Yo, what's up, Estrella? You want to here my newest version of my song 'Remember'?" she asked while yelling to me.

"I would Ember, but I have go see Clockwork, then go see the Box ghost, and then get home before sunset," I yelled back to her.

"Got it, you remember which doors they are?"

"Don't worry I remember."

I took me a few moments to get bearings, but I found Clockwork's lair. I knocked on his door and said "C.W.! You home? It's me, Estrella Grey. I need to talk to you about something important!"

The door opened, and I saw Clockwork in his well-aged form. "Estrella, dear child. It's good to see you. Come in, come in," he said as he took my hand and lead me in. His home was still the same as ever. "I'm guessing you're here because of Danny Fenton. You are worried that you and he will wide as enemies and not as friends."

I wasn't surprised that he new why I was here. Since he knows all what will and will not happened. "Yeah, that's basically it. I know you aren't allowed to devolve any information about possible future, but please! I don't know how to face something like this and for some reason I feel like something big is coming and I just know both worlds will be effected," I said as I looked out his window.

"All I can tell you is that you're right. There is a great threat coming when you least expect it. As for the Fenton child, you must trust your heart and make sure that it is the right choice."

"As always Clock, you're right. I better get going. I got to go see Cornelius. I'll see you soon," I said before I opened the door.

"Estrella, remember one cannot change the future by their self, only when all is one can the day will be won," he said to as he turned into his young adult form. I nodded and then left. As I flew through the space of the Ghost World I thought about Clockwork's advice. What did he mean? Then again, he has never been one to give clear advice. I'll focus on what meant later. Right now I got to find Box Ghost.


	4. Sorry

**Sorry that chapter 3 is taking so long. I lost my flashdrive that I had it on, so I have rewrite what I had already written for this chapter. It's going to take me a while, but don't worry I will try to finish up and post it before next year. I promise this will be the end of Mystery Meat so I will be moving onto Parental Bonding.**


	5. Mystery Meat part 3

**Sorry this took me so long. I finally found my thumb drive. I will start writing more.**

After Cornelius the Box Ghost helped me unpack he went back to the ghost zone and I went to sleep. I had my usual dream of running in an opened meadow in wolf form, with my mother and her pack. Every time I have this dream I cry a little in my sleep. I miss my mother and the pack so much. We came to the cliff and started to howl at the full moon. We took a break from howling, I looked at Mother and felt the pride of being part of a mighty pack. "I miss you, Madre," I said in a calm tone as I nuzzled her legs.

She looked at me and smiled. "I miss you too, my little cachorro," she said to me as she licked my wolf ear and nuzzled me. "Remember, a pack is only as strong as the weakest omega," she said to me. I then heard my alarm clock and I woke up.

I sighed and wiped my dry tears from my cheeks. "Otro momento Madre, another time," I said in sentimental voice. I looked at my clock and saw it was 6:00 o'clock am. I got out of bed and got dressed in the same outfit style as the one I wore yesterday: a dark green leaf V-neck with short sleeves, a pair of ripped brown jeans, and a pair of ivy green running shoes. I put my necklace on, brushed my teeth and my hair, put it in a ponytail, and went to the kitchen. I saw Papi was making pancakes. "Morning Papi, pancakes for breakfast," I said to him in a yawn.

"Morning, Honey," he said as he grabbed a plate, placed three pancakes on it, and put them on the table on my side. He grabbed another plate, put his pancakes on it, and put it on his side of the table. He went to the cupboard and got blackberry and blueberry syrup. I try to eat as little meat and animal products as possible because I love animals, although I do believe that the food-chain exists for a reason, that and I am part wolf. I sat down, poured the blackberry syrup on my pancakes, and started eating. "So, why did you need to go to the Ghost Zone last night?" he asked before he started eating.

"I had to ask Clockwork about the future if I exposed my secret to Danny Fenton, as always he answered me in crypted foreshadowing, also I wanted to see if Cornelius the Box Ghost could help me unpack," I said in between bites. I caught the scent of Valerie's peach shampoo and knew she just outside of the building, I finished my pancakes, grabbed my backpack, grabbed the recyclable brown paper bag that I used yesterday from the fridge, I looked inside and saw an orange and chicken and turkey sandwich. I kissed Papi goodbye and left the apartment. I went down stairs and saw Valerie sitting on the steps. "Manana, Valerie," I said to her.

She turned her head around and saw me. "Morning, Estrella," she said before she hugged me. "Where were you yesterday? It was like you just vanished after I gave you my brush."

I suddenly remembered that I skipped the second half of the school, should probably tell my teachers a made-up reason for my absence, but first I got to do something I hate, lying to Valerie. "Oh yeah, I felt a litle overwhelmed and I thought I could go home a bit early," I said nervously, hoping she would buy it. I never been the best at being dishonest.

"Try a lot early, you just can't leave school whenever you want to. If I could I would be at the mall all the time," she said. "Just remember next time to get permission before you leave school."

I nodded. "We'd better get to school, I don't want to be late on the second day."

"Okay, come on," Valerie grabbed my hand and started walking. When we started to get close to the school I started smelling meat and vegetables. "Do you smell that?" I asked Valerie before picking up the pace and started to hear two people "Meat" and "Veggie now, veggie forever". I saw what looked like two completely different protests that seemed to be led by Tucker and Sam. "What in the world?"

I heard Valerie groan in anger as she caught up with me. "I can't believe those freaks are doing this. Come on Estrella, let's go find our friends," she said before walking into the storm of protest.

I thought that I should go talk to Danny without Val being around, "Go on ahead, I'll see you later," I said before running off. I went into protest and tried to sniff out Danny's scent. It took me a while to find him, but after a minute I found him in the middle of direct argument between Sam and Tucker. I took a single step before my ghost sense went off. I should have known that Beatrice wouldn't give up so easily. I ran off behind the school and went ghost in human form. I went invisible and flew back to the courtyard. I then saw Lunch Lady in a giant meat monster suit. I flew over to try to talk her down, but I saw Danny flying next to her with an odd looking green and silver thermos. He took the cap off and a light blue light that sucked up Beatrice into it. I have never been more confused than I am now. The meat that she was wearing was now all over the school.

I went visible again and tried to fly away, but a flew into Danny instead. "What the heck?" He said before rubbing his eyes, during that I went invisible, went Intangible, went into the school, and went into one of the girl's bath room. I went into one of the empty stalls and went back to human form. I got out of the bathroom and regrouped with Val and her friends in Mr. Lancers room.

"Estrella, there you are! You just miss the coolest thing to happen to this school. A giant meat monster attacked the freaks protests and then just disappeared. I'm glad you're okay," Valerie said before giving me a hug.

I hugged her back, I was glad she didn't get hurt too. After the hug, I decided to tell Valerie. "V, you know I care about you, but your friends aren't really my type of people. I still want to hang out with you, but I think I need to find my own way and my own friends," I said to her, hoping she wasn't mad about this.

She sighed. "I guess I can't force you to be friends with my friends, but I just really wanted to like them like I do. I understand though."

During the rest of the day there was chatter about this morning, after school Val told me that Dash, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had stay at school to clean up. I decided to go back and tell them, except for Dash, who I really am. When I arrived, I saw Dash running home, covered in rotted meat. I then saw Danny and his friends laughing. I stepped out the dark. "Hi, guys," I said to them.

"Hey, you're Valerie Grey's cousin, Estrella," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I know that Danny is part ghost."

They gasped. "What?! I am not a ghost, that's crazy," Danny said in unconvincing laugh.

"I know because I saw you transform," I told them. I could see them starting to sweat. I then closed my eyes and turn into my ghost form. They were speechless. "There's more," I sighed. I got down all fore's and went wolf and then went out of ghost form. "Now you know."

"You're a human, wolf, and ghost?!" Tucker asked in very confused voice.

I sighed. "Actually, I'm one third human, werewolf, ghost." Their jaws dropped. I then explained everything to them. How my mother, a werewolf, and father, a human researching supernatural creatures, met, how I became part ghost when I was 10, and how I'm friends with most ghost in the Ghost Zone. I left out the part of who trained me to control my ghost powers. "That's everything, I told you because I want to be friends and to help keep my ghost friends and this world safe."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Well, okay, but you have to keep my secret, you can't even tell Valerie."

I agreed. I helped them finish up and then went home. I couldn't believe I have friend. A new adventure begins.

 **Next Chapter: Parental Bonding**

 **Dora lost her family necklace and she ask Estrella to help her. Estrella agrees, but has to also deal with her own problem, find an outfit for her first school dance.**


	6. parental Bonding part 1

**Sorry for the wait. This is my take the dance episode.**

 **Dear Diary**

 **It has been one week since my father and I moved to Amity Park and I met my new friends, the tech savvy Tucker, the fashionable goth girl Sam, and the new half ghost, half human Danny Fenton. I couldn't believe that I have friends other than animals, ghosts, and Uncle Vlad. Okay a few things first, I am pretty sure that Sam has a crush on Danny, Tucker has hit on me like 10 times and I turned him down 10 times. I mean, he's nice and all, but I don't want to ruin my new friendship with them, plus he really isn't my type. Wulf is more my type. Sam doesn't seem to completely trust me, but I still think I can trust her with my secret. Danny seem to trust me, trust me enough to invite me to house. I have even met his parents, I like his mother, but his father is kinda dumb. Anyway, to my school life, I've been acing every class, except for Math of course. Also, my first school dance is coming up soon and Papi is going to be a chaperone.**

 **Signed**

 **Estrella Grey**

I was about to put my green and white diary away with I heard a knock at my window. I opened it and saw no one was there, but my ghost sense went off. "Okay, come in but make it quick," I said to the invisible ghost, before I closed my window. "It's okay, you know Papi is okay with ghosts."

"My apologies," the ghost became visible and revealed to be Princess Dorothy. "It is so wonderful to see you again, Fair Estrella."

I laughed. "And I you, fairest in all the land Princess Dorothy," I said as I bowed to her, I let out a small chuckle. I got back up and noticed that she wasn't wearing her dragon family necklace. "Where's your necklace?"

She told me everything that happened. "I cannot possibly return back to my kingdom without it, if I do my brother will have my afterlife. Is there any chance I can stay here with you until I can get my necklace back?" she asked in hopeful voice.

I thought for a second, 'Since Danny knows my secret and I know his; he might give back the necklace.' We left my room and saw that Papi was watching the history channel on the television. "Papi, is it alright if Dorothy stays over for a while?"

"Of course, just as long as she doesn't make herself noticeable by the neighbors," he said as he got up from the couch. "Sorry we do not have an extra room for you, Princess," he said to her. I didn't think where she would be sleeping while she was here.

"It is quite fine, whenever I sleep in the living world I just float, thank you for this. I can never repay you for your kindness," she said before she brought her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. I told them goodnight and went to sleep.

Morning came and I made sure that Dorothy was in my room when Valerie came to get me for school so she couldn't find out about her. I still don't think that she can handle the fact that ghost and werewolves are real. We were walking our usual path to school. "So, I heard you have been hanging with Danny Fenton and his loser friends. I can't believe that you actually like those losers," she said with a laugh.

I stopped dead in my tacks and felt an anger raise in me. "Val, listen, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are my friends and I think you would like them too if you gave them a chance," I said to her in a calm manner, but inside I was still mad.

Valerie looked confused. "Hey, it's not my fault that you have such weird taste in friends," she said.

I started to growl. "They are not weird. They're strong, smart, and stylish. Maybe if you weren't around such tirones, you wouldn't be one yourself!" I said with a rise in my voice. I then stormed off in the direction of the school. I saw Danny, Tucker, and Sam. I sat down next to Sam. I slammed my head on the table and let out a groan. "I can't believe I called my cousin a jerk."

I felt Sam's hand patting me on the back. "Look on the bright side, at least now you know what kind of person she is," Sam said. I brought to my head up and gave her a scowl. "Yeah, I don't know why I thought that would cheer you up. Guys, a little help here," she asked Danny and Tucker, but they weren't listening to her. They doughy eye looks on their faces and they said Pauliane in a lovesick tone. I turned my head and saw Pauliane was walking near them. "Oh, please! Pauliane? Girls like her are a dime a dozen," she said.

The boys refiled through their pockets and took out some coins. "How much change you got?"

Sam let out a fake laughter and said, "Very funny. Just remember: you can't judge a book by its cover."

I nodded. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny. Go to the library and check out that book," Tucker said as he pointed to Pauliane, who was sitting under the nearby tree. I rolled my eyes.

Danny gulped. "I can't! I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls," he said in a nervous voice.

"Hey, you talk to us all the time. Are we not cute enough for you?" I asked in a light growl.

Danny got a nervous. "Uh…"

"Skip it," Sam said before walking over to Danny's side lifted him up by the arms. "Go give your weak knees some exercise," she said added before shoving him to Pauliane's direction, she followed him.

Now it was just me and Tucker. "So, will you go to the dance with me, Estrella?" he asked.

I chuckled in nervousness. "Actually, I plan on going stag, and I better get to class. Tell me how it goes with Pauliane and Danny," I said before grabbing my stuff and running to building.


End file.
